The present invention relates to a toy and more particularly to a juggling type of toy in which a certain degree of skill is required.
Whip toys have been used for years as an amusement device and they have varied as to the arrangement of the parts with respect thereto. In order to provide a more interesting and enjoyable device, the inventor has found that a toy of the above type having lighting means to advise the player when the hood or top has properly landed greatly adds to the amusement and novelty of the toy.